


The Price of Roses

by LyraRaineSparrow



Series: Things From Tumblr [14]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I haven't met gideon yet..., I'm so far behind, these things are so much shorter than when i write them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraRaineSparrow/pseuds/LyraRaineSparrow
Summary: mistressgaunt said: Hi! This is for the promp thingy. I dunno if you write for HP, so I’ll just stick with your list. I’m in the mood for anything Merthur or Rumbelle. (Kinda always) I have no qualms about ratings–whatever ya like. :)I had a hard time choosing between the two of them as they are both my OTPs in their respective fandoms.In the end I went with Rumbelle because well, I need something fluffy.





	The Price of Roses

It’s a beautiful day out, spring is finally showing her face. The blooms release a subtle fragrance in the air of the Dark Castle’s courtyard.

Belle’s on her hands and knees, elbow deep in dirt and weeds. She’d been out here for hours and has a pile of weeds that reaches above her knee, but she’s nearly finished. There’s only about a square foot of flower bed left.

There’s an indignant noise right as she finishes, and she straightens and turns to find Rumple standing just this side of the french doorway. His arms are crossed and one brow is raised.

“What are you doing, dearie?” he wonders. His voice is soft and she can tell he’s amused. 

Belle gives him a smile. “Gardening,” she replies. “I just finished.”

“You’ve been out here for hours. I starting to get worried you’d left.”

She chuckles as she stands. “I just got distracted out here, felt like it needed to be beautiful again.”

Rumple hold his hand out towards her as she steps over the pile of weeds delicately.

“I thought, you know, since you aren’t… evil anymore, it doesn’t have to look so gloomy here. I just hope the roses bloom soon.”

Rumple grinned a cheeky, impish grin and snapped his fingers. Around them, the roses, a few of them not all, bloom slowly. Reds and whites and yellows dotting the bushes.

Belle’s smile swells up and she beams up at her lover. “They’re beautiful.”

“You are aware all magic comes with a price, dearie,” he says teasingly.

“How could I forget?” she asks. “What would your payment be?”

“Oh I believe a kiss will suffice,” he says softly pulling her close.

She giggles. “I believe that can be arranged.”

She leans forward and presses her lips to his in a soft kiss.


End file.
